


A Silver Lining

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Slash, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something develops between Harry and Viktor during the Twiwizard Tournament. What happens at the end of fourth year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was to take a favorite pairing (Cedric/Harry) and sink their ship with a character chosen for me (Viktor). Optional Prompts: Every cloud has a silver lining. / Dialogue: "Let's go somewhere a bit less dull." / Mysteriously silent  
> As a warning, I'm not typing Viktor's accent. You know that it's there, but in my opinion, it takes away from the reading experience when writers try to type it.

"Cedric, I really like you."

Cedric's smile is amused. "I like you, too. When we were first thrown together because of the tournament, I didn't expect to, but I do."

"No." Harry shakes his head. "Not just I like you, but I like you as in I like you, like you."

Cedric's eyes widen while staying mysteriously silent.

Harry smiles shyly. He steels his nerves and leans up boldly. Before his lips are able to connect with Cedric's, the older boy is backing away frantically. "Harry, you're really nice and even cute, but I don't think of you in that way. I'm sorry."

Harry feels his heart shattering. "But—"

Cedric shakes his head. "If I made you believe I did, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on."

Harry turns away, not wanting Cedric to see his tears. He walks away, not sure if he can actually be friends with Cedric right now.

_~ HP ~_

Harry watches as Cedric and Cho dance. He knows he's not being a very good date, but he can't seem to help himself. He can't help that he wants to be with Cedric. It hurts to see Cedric's soft smile aimed at someone other than him. He even tried to ask Cho to the Yule Bass so Cedric couldn't take her, but Cedric beat him to it.

Harry's vaguely aware of Ron and Hermione screaming at each other. He looks over to the duo just in time to see Hermione stomp out of the majestic room, closely followed by Ron. His eyes stray to Viktor who looks lost on the dance floor.

Harry stands up, tired of feeling sorry for himself. He approaches the hulking figure. "You okay?"

"She's not coming back, is she?" Viktor asks in his thick, Bulgarian accent.

"I don't think so," Harry says. "Come on." Taking Viktor's hand, they weave their way through the dancing couples. Harry sees Cedric watching them over Cho's head, but Harry averts his eyes.

They get some drinks and stand next to each other. There's an awkward silence. "So..."

"Is Hermione and the red-haired boy together?" Viktor asks.

"Um..." Truthfully, Harry doesn't know what's going on between them and tells Viktor that. "I think Ron might have gotten jealous, though," he adds.

Viktor nods understandingly. ""He has no reason to be jealous. Hermione is a nice, intelligent witch who doesn't act like a squeeing fangirl, but I only see her as a friend. She sees past the Quidditch star; that's why I asked her to the Yule Ball.

Harry smiles and he notices how Viktor's eyes seem to zoom in on his lips. He tries to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach. After all, he wrongly thought Cedric to be interested. "I get that. She never saw me as the boy-who-lived. It makes her my most cherished fruebd, someone who's like a sister to me."

"So she's just like a sister to you?"

Harry nods. "Yeah."

"Let's go somewhere a bit less dull."

Harry blinks. That sounds a little like a come-on, but it can't be. Viktor probably just wants to get away from all of the happy couples and thinks Harry wants the same. "Okay."

They go outside and see a lot of couples strolling about. Viktor looks uncomfortable once again and Harry has an idea. "Go get your broom and meet me on the Quidditch Pitch," he orders.

Harry is already in the air on his Firebolt when Viktor appears. Right away Viktor joins him.

They fly around for awhile, not worried about speed or anything else. When they stop in the air, facing each other on hovering brooms, Viktor's smile is small, but it's there. He looks content. Harry, on the other hand, knows his smile is wide and carefree. "When I saw you in the World Cup, saw how you flew, I knew I wanted to join you in the sky at least one time."

"Now you have."

"Now I have. I have a question. When you first began practicing the Wronski Feint, were you scared?"

"Very," Viktor admits. He shrugs before continuing. "I knew it would be a valuable weapon for my team, though, so I pushed pass my fear to learn it."

Harry nods. "I'm going to master it," he says resolutely.

"Be Careful," Viktor cautions.

Harry nods. They fly around for awhile longer before Professor Snape finds them. "Get down here, Potter!" he bellows.

Harry lands lightly with Viktor close behind him. Harry can feel Viktor's protectiveness by the way he's staying close behind him.

Snape rants about Harry insolently breaking the rules, just like always. Of course he ignores Viktor who was also flying. He finishes with giving Harry detention before ordering him back to the dormitories.

"He's an unpleasant man," Viktor remarks.

Harry laughs. "That's an understatement." He turns to face Viktor. "It was worth it, though. I had fun."

"Me too," Viktor takes Harry's hand and stares at it wonderingly. He raises his eyes and stares into Harry's eyes as if he's searching for something. Harry feels his heart beating erratically and wonders where this feeling is coming from.

Viktor seems to find what he's searching for and gently kisses Harry's hand, and he finds himself wanting it to be lips that are touched.

Even with Viktor showing his interest, Harry is nervous. "Viktor, what do you want?"

"That's a loaded question." Viktor smirks. "You're much too young for what I truly want." Harry blushes at the blatant innuendo in Viktor's voice. "But," Viktor continues, "I won't mind getting to know you better and maybe a small kiss on the lips."

"I'd like that, too," Harry admits.

Viktor takes Harry into his strong arms, holding him securely. When their lips softly touch, the fluttering feeling becomes engulfed in flames. Harry wants more, but doesn't have the experience to understand more of what. Before Harry is able to explore more of the feeling, Viktor pulls away. He chastely pecks Harry on the lips one last time before fully stepping back.

"I'll walk you to your dorm."

Harry nods, speechless.

When the reach the painting of The Fat Lady, Viktor kisses Harry one last time. "I hope we get to talk some more."

"Me too," Harry breathes.

During the rest of the tournament, Harry finds himself alone with Viktor more and more. It no longer hurts as much when he sees Cedric and Cho together. He finds his own attention being drawn to the Bulgarian instead.

Viktor never pushes for more than simple kisses, something Harry is grateful for. At the same time, he finds the feelings that Viktor evokes to be exhilarating and wants more of that feeling.

The night before the third task, instead of mentally preparing for what lays ahead of them, Viktor and Harry are together in one of their many hiding places. Although Viktor would never admit it, they are cuddling. If anyone caught them, Viktor would probably quickly, but gently, push Harry away. He does have an image to uphold after all.

"You know, I've been thinking," Harry muses out loud.

"That's never a good thing." Viktor's hand is softly stroking Harry's hair.

Harry could very easily fall asleep right then, perfectly content. He can't let Viktor get away with that remark, though. It would make Viktor believe he can get away with anything. He hits Viktor in the stomach even though it doesn't faze the older boy. "What I've been _thinking_ about is the muggle saying 'Every cloud has a silver lining.'"

"What does that mean?" Viktor asks.

Harry is reminded that Viktor grew up as a wizard. Before him and Hermione, Viktor probably never even talked to someone who grew up in the muggle word. "It means that with every bad thing that happens, you can always find something good."

"So why has this saying been on your mind?"

Harry refuses to meet Viktor's eyes, knowing the other boy is watching him curiously. "Well, I told you about my crush on Cedric and him subsequently rejecting me. I was so hurt, but I know that if Cedric never rejected me, or even if I never told him my feelings, I would still be so focused on him. I would have never have given you a chance. I wouldn't have even looked twice at you."

"Then I'm very thankful Cedric was an idiot for losing his chance with you."

When they kiss this time, it's not as chaste as usual. Viktor's hands roam a bit, but no clothes are shed. Harry knows that eventually he will want Viktor to be his first. He's just not ready yet, though.

After the tournament ends, after the ceremony for Cedric that Viktor held him through, it's time to say goodbye to the foreigners. Viktor and Hermione share a quiet goodbye with promises to keep in contact.

Harry tries not to be jealous, knowing that Viktor doesn't see Hermione as anything more than a friend, but it's hard.

When he and Viktor hug goodbye, it's tight. Harry doesn't want to let go, but he knows he has to. Even as Harry pulls back from the hug, he keeps a hand firmly on Viktor's bicep.

"You better write," Viktor commands gruffly.

"The same goes to you," Harry rebukes.

They don't kiss, not wanting that to be on the front page of The Daily Prophet. They're in the media enough; they won't help the reporters in that respect.

Harry wonders if he'll ever see Viktor again. He hopes so.

_~ HP ~_

The next time Harry sees Viktor, he's in disguise at Bill and Fleur's wedding. He sees Viktor on a date with a witch and feels pain. They've kept in touch, but Viktor failed mention his seeing anyone. Harry feels like it's a betrayal, but he knows he has no right to feel like that.

Viktor should have been honest, though. And he tells Viktor that in no uncertain terms while still in disguise.

Viktor catches on quickly who he is, though.

When Harry is whispering his rant, wishing he could yell it instead, Viktor just smirks. He doesn't seem to feel any remorse, angering Harry even more.

Before Harry can go off on the Quidditch star again, Viktor covers Harry's mouth with his hand. "Harry, Stella is my cousin."

"Oh." Harry blinks. "Don't I feel stupid," he mutters.

"Good because you have to know I would have told you if I started to see someone."

"I should have known better," Harry agrees. "Sorry."

"It's okay, but if you really want to make it up to me, you'll give me a kiss."

Harry smiles, happy to oblige. Just as Harry is really getting into it, the alert about the Ministry falling comes. Harry is forced to leave Viktor and Apparates along with Ron and Hermione to the safety of 12 Grimmauld Place. He hopes Viktor got away, too.

_~ HP ~_

Today is the tenth anniversary of the final battle against Hogwarts. There were many deaths. Harry was forced to say goodbye to Fred, Remus, and Tonks. He sees Teddy a couple of times a week. He promised himself that even without parents, Teddy would always know love. Harry, along with Andromeda, succeeded in that aspect.

He feels arms wrap around him. Harry turns so his nose is pressed against the hard chest, breathing in Viktor's intoxicating scent.

"Are you okay?"

Harry hears the worry in Viktor's voice, and knows it's rightfully there. Around this time of year, Harry always gets a bit morose. "I'm find, probably going to visit Teddy today."

"Want company? You know how much I love the little guy."

Harry laughs. "Don't let him hear you call him 'the little guy.' He's almost 11 and is very vocal about not being little any longer."

"I'll keep that in mind," Viktor says, but Harry doesn't believe it.

Harry shakes his head. Viktor has always liked to rile Teddy up. He seems to find it endlessly amusing.

Things aren't perfect. He's still trying to talk Viktor into the idea of kids, who seems to be scared of the very thought. Overall, Harry is happy, though.

Before the war, he never thought he'd live long enough to fall in love, never mind settle down. He's extremely glad that he was wrong.

He can't imagine his life without Viktor. Now if only he could get Viktor to agree to kids...


End file.
